The Secret Love Between Them
by DreamWritter7
Summary: Secret love. i wonder who between. lol. ROGAN! i didnt say anything. shhh. lol.
1. Do They Know?

Title: The Secret Love Between Them

-Do They Know? -

"I love you", said Rory in a whisper. "I love you too. How much longer can we hide being together?" Logan said as he kissed Rory's neck. Logan and Rory are currently dating secretly and, love ever minute of it. The only people who knew about Rory and Logan were Lane and Lorieli.

As they lay, Logan half asleep, Rory kissed Logan's neck. She kissed it with her leg on top of his leg, her hand beneath his head. The next morning as Logan approached the coffee cart he saw his 'secret' girlfriend. He came up to her no differently than any other friend but, they knew what was really between them.

"Hey Ace", Logan said while grabbing one of Rory's shoulders. "Hey", she said back to him. Finn and Colin saw them at the coffee cart and Finn went to talk to them, Colin had his next class in 2 minutes. "Act normal Finn is coming." Logan said in a hushed tone, unnoticed by Finn.

"One large coffee, two sugars, one cream please." said Rory ordering her usual coffee. "7.92 misses", said the cashier in a polite gently voice. "Shit!" yelled Rory. Logan said trying to be funny, trying to get at least a giggle from Finn, "Ace your language, not lady like." She gave him an evil look. "Okay serious problem so what happened?" he said kindly. "I don't have my wallet and my dorm is all the way across campus" she answered. "I'll take care of it Ace" Logan said.

Please, Review. Thanks.


	2. Let's Tell Them

-Lets Tell Them-

-Lets Tell Them-

"Hey", Finn said in a loud scream that startled the couple. "Oh my God, Finn, what the hell, you almost gave me a heart attack." Logan said almost ready to smack him but just putting fear in Finn. "You should never raise your hand in front of a beautiful girl like this." Finn said kissing Rory's hand. "Bowl shit Finn, that scared the hell out of me" Rory said while pulling her hand away from Finn's lips.

As they waked back to Rory and Logan's dorm, Logan pulled Rory into an alley and looked back and forth and then when he saw the cost was clear one long kiss. One of her hands in his hair the other on his back about to his butt. Logan's hands were placed both on each side of her checks. "Wow", Rory said if I knew you were going to do that I would have done this, Rory grab his hip and check, one in each hand and in a sexy way let her tongue enter his mouth and vice versa for the first time since they've been dating.

_This is one of the most special moments of my life and I'm having it in a dark alley. I can't believe it how much he cares about me. I love him so much. I really hope he's going to be serious about this whole thing. _Rory thoughtafter that amazing kiss.

"Let's go back to the dorm and..." Logan was cut short. "Lets go to the dorm and talk to Finn, Colin, and Stephanie about us...please, and then we can catch a movie and not watch it. Stephanie was a long life friend of Rory, Logan, and the gang.


	3. Let It Out

-Just Let It Out-

-Just Let It Out-  
"Hey guys can you come over? Logan and I have to talk to you." Rory said into the phone. "We'll be there in 5 minutes," replied the voice on the other end. "Thanks guys." Rory said in great gratitude. "They're on their way. So how will we tell them?" Rory asked as she hung up the phone. "I don't know lets just wait till they come and plan it out as it happens. So while we wait just come here." Logan answered her.

Rory looked at him and smiled; she walked over to the couch and was trying to relax in her soon to be 'normal' boyfriend. They just snuggled till they heard a knock at the door then Rory tapped Logan to wake him up. "Hey, what sup!" said Finn, Colin, Stephanie, and Rosemary (rose) all in sequence. "Did you guys like rehearse that?" Rory asked. "Of course not.", again all in sequence. "Wow!" Rory said with a weird feeling her friends were crazier than last she saw them.

"So what do you have to tell us mates" Finn said.

"Just you know, the usual we got a new coffee maker, Logan and I are dating, we got sofa sleep. You know the usual", Rory said trying to speak really fast at the dating part. "Wait what!" Finn shrieked. "We need to talk", Rose and Steph said to Rory again in sequence." You didn't know and you guys rehearsed." Rory said, trying to get a giggle out of the girls.

"You guys are dating!" Steph said in a hushed excited tone. "Yes I thought we went over this already." Rory said in annoyance of her friends' dramatic ways. "Score one for the man!" Finn said in a loud voice that wasn't heard by the girls. "You just want the girls to come out and say 'how juvenile' and then Rory break up with me." Logan said. "Of course not mate" Finn said in his accent, which Rory thinks is sort of sexy in a way.

"I think I'm going to go out and see," Rory was rudely cut off by Rose. "Logan" Rosemary finished. "Actually, I was going to say Finn, I'd love to hear his sexy accent, right about now!" Rory said, while Rosemary rolled her eyes. "I don't know why your rolling your eyes you guys only make out." Steph whispered. "Exactly!" Rory screamed obviously pissed. Her friends picked up the hint that she was really pissed off at them.


	4. Too Many Questions

-Too Many Questions-

-Too Many Questions-  
"Just you know, the usual we got a new coffe maker, Logan and I are dating, we got sofa sleep. You know the usual", Rory said trying to speak really fast at the dating part. "Wait what!" said Finn in a sherek. "We need to talk", Rose and Steph said to Rory again in sequence." You didn't know and you guys rehersed." Rory said, trying to get a giggle out of the girls.

"You guys are dating!" Steph said in a hushed excited tone. "Yes I thought we went over this already." Rory said in annoynce of her friends dramatic ways. "Score one for the man!" Finn said in a loud voice that wasn't heard by the girls. "You just want the girls to come out and say 'how juviniel' and then Rory break up with me." Logan said. "Of course not mate" Finn said in his acsent, which Rory thinks is sorta sexy in a way. "It sounds kind of weird in a way." Finn told Logan. "What does?" Logan asked. "What you said, Rory will break up with me." Finn answered. "I jus really care about her." Logan said. "Good. Cause if you ever hurt her you'll get a serious ass whiping!" I would never hurt her. Trust me. And yeah I'm so very afraid of your ass whipings!" Logan said to Finn.

"I think I'm gonna go out and see" Rory was rudley cut off by Rose. "Logan" Rosemary finished. "Actually I was gonna say Finn, I'd love to hear his sexy acsent right about now!" Rory said, while Rosemary rolled her eyes. "I don't know why your rolling your eyes you guys only make out." Steph whisperd. "Exactlly!" Rory screamed obviesly pissed. Her friends picked up the hint that she was really pissed off at them.

"Hey boys! What's up?" Steph yelled really loud to make sure that the boys stop their conversation about Rory and Logan. "Will you be quiet! I know what your doing, I do it all the time." Rory said to Steph. "The girls are coming act normal." Collin said. "That might be hard for you to do." Logan said laughing. "Haha very funny Rogan." Collin said back. Logan punched Collin right on his left arm. "Ou..." Collin stoped right in the middle of the word ouch. Rory had changed because when Rose, Steph, and her were talking she spilt water on her self. By now it was night. So Rory changed again. Rose, Steph, Collin, an Finn all fell asleep in Rory and Logan's dorm. But Rose and Steph made a plan to fall asleep in their dorm, so they can see what happens with Rory and Logan.

Rose and Steph left to get new clothes with Rory while the boys slept. Rory, Steph, and Rose forgot about the boys and stayed at Rose and Steph's dorm. But Rose and Steph knew that Rory was still thinking about Logan. "Stop starring at me!" Rory yelled to Rose and Steph. "You're thinking of Logan aren't you?" Steph asked Rory in a kind of whisper. "I'm not! We've been together for a while I don't always think of him. I don't mean that in a bad way." Rory explained.

"He really cares about you." Rose said right before Rory opened the door. Woosh! The door swung open and there in the door step was Lorieli. "Mom!" Rory yelled giving her mother a huge hug. "Hey sweets." Lorieli said to her daughter with a kiss on the check. "What are you doing here? No complaints." Rory asked her mother. "I came to see you and Logan but it looks like you guys had a slumber party!" Lorieli said laughing. "Well I jus told Finn, Collin, Steph, and Rose about me and Logan." Rory explained to her mom. "Wow! How'd that go?" Lorieli asked her daughter. "Well lets jus say I did a lot of talking." Rory said with a little giggle. "Wow! Did they except the fact that you guys have been secretly dating?" Lorieli asked Rory. "Of course they did. Now why would you think they didn't?" Asked Rory. "Well its just that if someone was secretly dating my bestfriend then I would feel kinda weird. Don't you think?" Lorieli explained. "Well a little but they aren't like that." Rory said in an unsure voice.

LATER THAT DAY  
"Hey baby girl." Rory said. "Hi Roryborry! What are you doing here?" Chrissy asked her sister. "What I can't come over and visit Sissy?" Rory asked with sarcasim. "No I'm not complaining I love you Roryborry." Chrissy said. "I'm kidding. I love you too Sissy." Rory said giving her a huge hug. "Mom and dad are at Luke's. You wanna go or you wanna just head home?" Rory asked Sissy, Rory's nickname for her sister Chrissy. "Can we go home I have a lot of homework and I kinda need your help. You could've never come on a better day!" Sissy said with excitment. "Cool! Do you want to know something?" Rory asked her sister. "Sure!" Sissy replied. "Logan and I are going to Disney World for our three month aniversery and we want you mom and dad(Luke) to come with us. For you mom and dad it would be more like a fun family vacation and for me and Logan it would be a fun romantic 5 weeks. Hey Sissy don't tell mom and dad that you know about this already I didn't ask them yet." Rory explained. "Aint no thnag but a chicken wang on a stick from buger kang." Sissy said with a giggle that made Rory laugh. "So you're not gonna tell them, right? Rory asked with a questioned look on her face. "Yes that means I won't spill the beans. Goshness your so old." Sissy said with a giggle. "Gee thanks."Rory said with a giggle and a sense of sarcasim. "I'm just kidding." Sissy said giving Rory a hug.

"Ok just think of that Zoey 101 eppie when Lola was getting tutored by Chase and he told her to think of the materials that you're studying as your parts in a play. You should do that, it really works I've tried it." Rory gave Sissy tips on her test. "Ok." Sissy said already reading her 'script'. When Rory and Sissy were done with homework and studying Rory talked with Sissy about her little plan and how she was gonna ask their mom and dad about Disney World.

"We're home. Did you guys have fun all alone?" Lorieli called as Luke took her coat. "Yeah but I got to talk to you guys." Rory said in a serious voice. "Ouch! Sounds serious. What's up?" Lorieli said approching the couch. "Well as you guys know me and Logan have been dating for a while. And well we're going to Disney World for our three month aniversery. And we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come because we thought that Rose, Finn, and Steph were gonna come but they got wrapped into some dinner. And Collin had his final exam so he couldn't come. And we had already bought the tickets so..." Rory told Lorieli and Luke. "Sure its during summer vacation so Chrissy won't miss any school." Lorieli explained to Luke and Rory. "So we're gonna leave on the 22nd then." Rory informed her mom and dad. "Wow. How long are we gone for?" Luke asked. "Only 5 weeks. I know it seems like a lot but it's totally worth it!" Rory said with excitment. I'm gonna go tell Sissy the good news not even good news but grest news!" Rory said excited and giggling. "They said yes!" Rory said. "Too bad I don't get to miss school." Sissy said with a sigh and a little giggle from her and Rory. The next morning as Rory was getting the rest of her stuff from her dorm with Logan. "So what'd your folks say?" Logan asked while giving Rory his big blue lucky sweater that Logan lets Rory keep. "They said yes!" Rory said in a sad voice to try to trick Logan. "That's great and you can't trick the master. No matter how hard you try babes." Logan said with a kiss and a smile. "Its great that you finally accepted the fact that I'm the trick master. Good for you baby." A smiling Rory said. "Ok think what you want." Logan says with a playful eye roll. Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang. "I got it." Rory said approching the door in Logan's lucky blue sweater and blue and white polka-dot boxers. "Hey baby are you guys almost ready to get going?" Logan asked after giving Rory a small peck on the lips. "Yeah my parents and sister are but I have to just put a few more things together and then change." Rory said. "That's fine we have another 2 hours to go." Logan said. "What? You made me wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning just to tell me that we still have another 2 hours to get ready?" Rory yelled. "Well you know you Gilmores." Logan said laughing. Rory looked around then pulled Logan into her room. "Are you going to kill me where nobody can hear my screams?" Logan asked. "No but that can be an option if you like. " Rory said laughing. Rory kissed Logan. "Happy aniversery babes." Rory said after kissing Logan. "Happy aniversery. C'mon sit down." Logan said approching Rory's bed. "I love you." Rory said while hugging Logan. "Are you guys ready?" Lorieli yelled down the stairs to Logan and Rory. "We still got an hour and a half." Rory yelled to her mom. "Really?" Lorieli asked. "Yeah." Rory replied. When everyone was done packing Logan and Luke were sitting on the couch talking with Sissy. "So good idea waking up the girls 2 hours early so they could have more time to get ready." Luke said. "Yeah mom and Roryborry are always really slow getting ready. Sissy said laughing. "Yeah don't I know it." The two guys said at the same time laughing. "Are you excited Sissy?" Logan asked. "Totally!" Sissy said.

IN THE BUS(LOGAN'S PRIVATE BUS) TO DISNEY WORLD

"Ok. I'll give you guys a tour of the bus." Logan said opening the bus door. Ok this is the kitchen/living room. Here is Lorieli's and Luke's room. And here's the room me, Rory, and Sissy are going to be sleeping in. Here's the bathroom. And that's pretty much the whole tour bus." Logan said showing them the bus. "You'll feel right at home." Rory said. "Ok well its been a long morning I'm gonna go lay down. Wanna come Sissy?" Rory said approching Sissy. "Ok I'm tired too. See you later Logan. Bye mom and dad." Sissy said. "Well I think I'm gonna go too. I'm pretty beat myself." Logan said walking towards the bedroom door.

RORY, LOGAN, AND SISSY'S BUS ROOM.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked Logan. "I'm fine." Logan replied. "Are you sure. If somethings wrong you can tell me you know that right?" Rory said in a worried voice. "I know babe nothings wrong, I'm just..." Logan didn't finish. "You're just what baby what's wrong?" Rory asked. "Nothing we'll talk about it later. ok? I don't want to ruin this trip for us. Alright? I'll be fine. I promise." Logan explained to Rory. "Alright. But as soon as we get back on this bus to go home you're gonna tell me!" Rory said giving Rory a kiss. "Alright. I promise." Logan said with a smile.

TWO MINUTES BEFORE GETTING TO DISNEY WORLD

"Alright people we'll be here in right about two minutes!" Logan yelled and clapped. "Yay!" Sissy yelled out of a silent sleep. Everyone laughed.

RORY AND LOGAN'S DISNEY WORLD SUITE

"Hey Ace. How's it going?" Logan said as he sat on the bed next to Rory. "Its going great! I'm so glad that you invited my family it was really sweet." Rory said giving Logan a kiss. "I know Sissy's having a ball." Logan said laughing. Sissy knocks on the door. "Hey guys its me I need to pee. Hurry up open the door!" Sissy said loud while she kept knocking. "Goodmor..." Logan was cut off. "Hey good morning hi. Bathroom is which door? Hurry up people!" Sissy said in a rush. "Second door on the right." Rory said looking at Logan with a weird face. "Ok thanks I'll be right out." Sissy answerd right before going in the bathroom. "Be our guest. What was that all about?" Logan said to Sissy then to Rory. "My mom probably is in the bathroom taking a shower and she hates it when people go to the bathroom when she's in the shower. It bothers her. That's why I got my own batroom." Rory answerd Logan giggling. "Woah! Thanks guys mom was in the shower and I just woke up and had to pee BAD! But its all good now. So good morning Roryborry good morning Logan." Sissy said giving them each a hug. "Hey how's it going babes?" Logan said. "It all goes fine. So how's your romantic five weeks going?" Sissy said. "Its going just as planned. Thanks for asking." Rory said to her sister. "No problem." Sissy answerd. "Hey Sissy come here I got to talk to you like now like now now!" Rory said pulling her sister's arm. "Oh my gosh I'm young I still need my arms I still have to do pull ups in gym you know." Sissy said rubbing her arms. "Sorry. Well its about Logan I think he's keeping somehting from me." Rory said. "Well I'm only thirteen I've only had like 70 bajillion boyfriends I could totally help you out. Lets put it this way you guys are on a romantic five week aniversery suite..." Sissy suddenly stoped. "Ok and?" Rory said excpecting her to finish. "Well you're on a romantic aniversery vacation with Logan...and your family." I really don't think he wanted it to happen this way. He only invited Finn so he could get some help if something went wrong. And he only invited Rose ns Steph so you didn't fell weird." Sissy explained. "Oh my gosh really?" Rory said in total shock. "Yes really. You have so much to learn in the world of guys." Sissy said laughing. "Alrighty then thanks Sissy you're awsome. And for a thirteen year old. My gosh it amazes me." Rory said about to open the door. "I know I amaze my self sometimes. It gets pretty shocking that I'm this boy smart." Sissy said laughing and following behind Rory. "You gals finished your girl talk?" Logan asked when they got in the bedroom. " I think me and Sissy need to talk again about how to stop you from saying 'gals'. Rory said laughing. "Ok I get it you guys like to pick on me its ok, that just means I'm the love of both if you girls." Logan said with a smirk. "Alrighty then keep dreaming buddy." Sissy said laughing. "Speaking of loves where's Justice during these five weeks?" Rory said. "He's with his sister in California. I called him this morning and he said he just got there. So he's sleeping now he said he's gonna call me later." Sissy explained. "Good, does he treat you right?" Logan asked. "Yes dad." Sissy answerd laughing. "I'm just making sure my favorite of the Gilmore girl is being treated right because you know me and your father can kick his ass easy." Logan said. "Yes I know Logan and what about Rory? Isn't she your favorite Gilmore girl?" Sissy asked. "I meant like out of the ones I'm not dating." Logan said laughing. "Ok then well Justice is really great and he would never do anything to hurt me. But it means a lot to me that you care so much. Thanks Logan." Sissy said giving Logan a hug and a small peck on the check. "Anytime you're like a little sister I never had but I've always wanted." Logan said. Sissy's phone started ringing. "Hey mom what's up?" Sissy said into her cell phone. "Hey Chrissy can I talk to Rory or Logan?" the voice replied on the other line. "Sure hold up one second." Sissy answerd. "She wants to talk to one of you." Sissy said to Logan and Rory. " I'll get it. Hey mom." Rory said. "Hey Rory, me and Luke wanted to know if you and Logan could have dinner with us for your aniversery." Lorielie told Rory. "You wanna go to dinner with my parents the Thursday night for our aniversery?" Rory asked Logan. "Sure it sounds like fun." Logan answerd. "Sure we're in. So what are you guys doing today?" Rory said. "Well Chrissy said she wanted to just stay in her suite and your father and I are gonna just look around." Lorieli told Rory. "Ok cool, Logan and I are probably gonna just hang out too." Rory told her mom. "Ok well talk to you later, bye." Lorieli said. "Alright bye mom." Rory said then hung up. "Ok well I'm gonna go bac to my room later Rory bye Logan." Sissy said approching the door. "Bye Sissy." Rory said waving. "See ya later Chrissy." Logan said.

CHRISSY'S ROOM

"I'm gonna be back July 15th." A voice said into Chrissy's cell phone. "I know but I don't get bac until the 20th and I miss you." Chrissy said into the phone. "Well I got to go I love you." The voice said back. "I love you too Justice." Chrissy said to her boyfriend. "Ok bye." Justice said back. "Bye." Chrissy said before hanging up the phone. Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang. "Coming" Chrissy said putting down her phone. "Hey Chrissy." Justice said at the door. "Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Chrissy said giving Justice a hug and a kiss. "Your sister called and told me how much you missed me and she told me that it would be cool if I came and hung out with you." Justice said. "Oh my gosh that's great come in." Chrissy said


End file.
